Things You Can Never Run From
by K-Shandra
Summary: One can run from the past, the problem is at some stage you get tired and it catches you. More than ever the truth wants to come out, regardless of whom it hurts. An injury, an old friend, and Pandora's box. Tiva and Gabby, double paring. Set after season 12. goes totally AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Things You Can Never Run From  
 **Genre** : NCIS – Romance /Angst.  
 **Pairing** : First ever double pairing. Gibbs/Abby and Tony/Ziva  
 **Rating** : anything goes so M.  
 **Timeline** : Season 12 final AU from there  
 **Spoilers** : – No, I haven't seen season 12, yet. Will watch it when it airs here next year… but I know Gibbs gets shot and Tony and Ziva have been separated for 2 years. That is about as much as you need to know to go into this.  
 **Summary** : One can run from the past, the problem is at some stage you get tired and it catches you. More than ever the truth wants to come out, regardless of whom it hurts. An injury, an old friend, and Pandora's box. Tiva and Gabby, double paring. Set after season 12. goes totally AU.  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine, but fun to play with. Been a while so I'll nuture them some before I hand them back.  
 **A/N** : I have been away from this fandom for a long time…. So any ooc moments – please forgive. This mutated into something else whilst written.  
 **Started** : October 2015  
 **Language** : International English.  
 **Word Count** : 1,903

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. N.C.I.S. .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

Tony bolted upright as the shots were fired. Of all the people in the world to be shot it had to be Gibbs, and not once, twice. Tony could already hear Abby's response to the news, her tone, and the fact that he let Gibbs be shot – well actually he did't but it would feel like it. And since the last time Gibbs were injured, there had been a silent pact between them; that he would look out for the agent - not that he wouln't on any other day.

The young boy was captured, but Gibbs still lay on the ground… Gibbs never lay still, Gibbs always got up afterwards. Tony ran to his side, easily noting the blood that was pooling there, they way Gibbs had difficulty breathing. He felt his anger rise, had they not always been told to wear Kevlar; it was Afghanistan for crying out loud! With little enough infrastructure, never mind proper medical facilities. If Gibbs had, Tony would not thinking of a hundred different ways to tell Abby that he's been shot, that he was trying to stop the bleeding while the boss lay seemingly uncontius on the ground – that was the most scary.

They called the medics, while he kept his hand in place trying to remember everything they had been taught on the first aid course – he really needed to go on a refresher. The gurgling sound emending from Gibbs, being indication enough that his lung had been punctured, was deflated with possible internal bleeding. Tony looked at his leg, the shot was either on the knee or very close to it, and he had little enough time to actually consider the implications.

After what felt like an eternity, a medic appeared. Tony held the shirt out of the way and helped the medic to tape the airtight patch over the area, although doubted that it alone would allow the lung to inflate. It did however cut down on the bubbles of blood seeping from the area.

The medic took Gibbs' vitals before attaching a saline drip, which he gave to Tony to hold. After which he drew up something in a syringe, plunging it in the line and checking his watch.

"Whatcha give him?" Tony asked.

"I was told to stabilize him for transport."

"Transport?"

"Medical facility."

"Which?" Tony asked, looking about, there was no way they were going to get a ambulance through those streets. He turned to ask the medic how they would be moving him when the helicopter blades started swirling dust around them, making talking impossible,

Tony watched as a gurney was lowered. Another came to help lift Gibbs onto it, leaving Tony to hold the saline as the strapped him in, taking the bag from him as they signalled to the man to reel him up.

The one man handed him a field phone, shouting over the noise, "Your director."

"Yes Director."

"Agent DiNozzo?" Vance's voice came over the unit, questioningly.

"Yes director."

"You are to accompany Agent Gibbs to Israel."

"Israel?" Tony questioned, suddenly bewildered, there was no reason for them to go to Israel, surely.

"Agent Gibbs needs medical attention." Vance stated, which to Tony felt like a no-brainer. "Our relations with Mosad are a lot better than any of the others in the region." Tony could only agree with that, "You are to escort him to Tel Aviv Sourasky Medical Centre, and await for further instructions there.

"Director?" Tony started, knowing that all passports and goods were still at there lodgings.

"It is a two hour direct flight from there, Agent DiNozzo, I will contact you again after you have landed. I trust you know Israel by now."

"Yes Director." Tony said, knowing that there was no way he could avoid the trip, and he avoided even thinking of Israel, now he was forced to go there.

The one man took the phone from him while the other helped him to climb into the sling, again signalling for them to lift it.

Tony felt the pressure on his thighs, he hated slings, they always left bruises.

He moved shifted and allowed them to pull him in next to the door and climbed into the area, careful not to bump Gibbs' gurney, the door closed and he was hardly given enough time to settle before the helicopter turned to assume it's route.

It was not te way he envisioned returning to Israel, the memories alone being difficult enough. He wondered if she was there, if she would be home; the one person he tried so hard to not think about. It had been easier, at times, until things happened and he almost anticipated that she would be there, only to see McGee or Bishop. That was when it got to him the most. That was when he wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. He wanted her back, just somehow, anyhow. Just so that he had something to really anchor him, other than Abby and Gibbs.

He had made his intention s clear the last time, and she her choices. He hated them, but respected tem.

He was pulled from his thought when the one medic shifted to check on Gibbs, It was only then that he realized Gibbs' pants had been rented and they were dressing it. He rubbed his hands over his face, loudly groaning, thinking, he was getting too old for this.

They landed on the hospital roof, and within moments of disembarking and offloading Tony could identify the Mosad agents as the stood alongside the medical staff. Massad agents had that way about them, they were effective but staid out the way. Gibbs Was placed on a proper gurney and wheeled towards the doors, Which was where He and Tony were separated.

"Hey! Hey!" Tony called, only to be pulled to the side by a Mosad agent he had not met before.

"They will take him down to surgery, they are waiting for him." Tony nodded, "You are to remain with me." The agent said in their usual flat, yet determined manner. His accent reminded Toney so much of Ziva. And for a moment Tony thought he could breathe. He'd actually thought her name and things did not fall apart.

"What is your name?" Tony asked as they made for the door.

"You will know it better as Jacob."

"Well Jacob, I'd say we have a long wait ahead of us."

"They warned me about you," the man said looking at Tony, "But I think you are too concerned to cause trouble."

"Me trouble? Never." Tony said veining innocence as they entered the elevator.

"I expect you would like something to drink." Jacob stated more that asked,

"I'd say half a bottle of bourbon should do it," Tony thoughtlessly said, which earned him a frown from Jacob. "Then I might be able to call Abby." Tony added.

"Your wife?" Jacob questioned.

"Um, no, Abby is, Abby is…" Tony thought over how best to explain it to him

"Agent Gibbs' wife?"

"Abby is more like our mother hen." Tony finally said. "Loves you no matter what, but you feel shit if you let her down."

Jacob frowned at that, eventually shaking his head.

"Tony looked around him finally asking, "Where is the nurse with all the paperwork, usually they would be shouting at me by now."

"His documentation has been taken care of" Jacob again flatly stated.

Tony simply nodded. It explained why no one had questioned him about their travel documents, or paperwork. He settled on one of the chairs in the waiting area and ran his hands though his hair, taking a deep breath… who was he kidding it would take a whole bottle of something before he had the guts to call Abby.

Annothe Mossad agent stepped closer and offered him a can of soda, "The sugar will help for the shock. The voice was so familiar his head shot up.

"Liat," He said taking the can from her.

"Agent DiNozzo," She replied.

"Here to baby sit?"

She shook her head, "No, I came to relive one of the staff, my director wants to see him, but I thought I would come say hello first."

Tony nodded.

"Do not concern yourself, Agent Gibbs is in good hands."

Again Tony nodded.

"I must go, but I will see you again, yes?"

" Possibly," Tony replied, looking at the can

"It is safe, it is from the vending machine, I will have them forward you some money, you will be hungry no doubt." And with that she left

Toney simply shook his head as he watched her leave.

Jacob again approached Tony and extended his hand, "You understand that I need to take your weapon, you, um, have a reputation with Mosad."

Tony nodded a she reached to unclip his gun handing it to the agent.

"I will return this, "Jacob said indicating to Tony's gun, "As soon as everything is cleared. You may keep your badge."

Tony took a deep breath and finally pulled out his phone to checked for signal.

"You will not be able to use that. All cellular equipment is blocked on this floor, for safety reasons."

Tony looked at the man, a frown forming on his face.

"It is also to prevent any interference with the equipment. If you want, you can make a call outside the hospital doors, I will show you."

Tony hesitantly looked at the doors, he knew that they would have told the director that they had reached the hospital, safety, but he needed to call back and let everyone, especially Abby, know what was going on. He knew she would be in a state.

"They will be busy for several hours, reconstructing his knee, there is time." Jacob encouraged him.

With his mind made up, Tony made to the doorway to make the one call he dreaded most.

The call home had not gone much better than he was feeling at the moment, Gibbs had been in surgery for what felt like an eternity, but in fact was a little under two hours. He could not get through to Abby, her line had been busy the whole time, which concerned him even more. A call to Ducky had confirmed her state of mind, which had been no surprise to Tony, she was mumbling and muttering and stressing. Tony had briefly spoken to McGee, only to lean that although the children had been secured the guy had gone underground again, and that it could take some time before they learnt anything, The case had gone cold, the boss was out, and he was in a country he could not make his mind up about.

Tony ended the call and made his way back to the waiting area, he felt in his pockets, only belatedly realizing that he had not Sheckle on him. A few moment later one of the men placed a few notes in his hand and Tony looked at him, thankfully.

"Liat." The man stated. "It is not much, but you look like you need something sweet to eat." Tony turned to the machine as the man continued. "You sure you do not want to let one of the doctors check you over? You could have an injury you are not even aware of ."

Tony shook his head, "I was nowhere near the actual shooting. Took me several seconds to get there."

"You must not blame yourself, it happens to even the best of us. He needs you to be strong for him."

Tony again nodded in response, checking his watch, suddenly realizing that its time would also be off.

The man gave him the time and then gestured to one of the couches, "Sit they will still be long. The wait is always the worst, but they will let you know as soon as he is done."

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. N.C.I.S. .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Things You Can Never Run From –Chapter 2  
 **Pairing** : First ever double pairing. Gibbs/Abby and Tony/Ziva  
 **Rating** : anything goes so M.  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine, but fun to play with. Been a while so I'll nurture them – kind of. **  
Written** : November 2015  
 **Language** : International English.  
 **Word Count** : 2,318

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. N.C.I.S. .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

Another two hours passed, two hours that rendered his buttocks numb, his muscles and back stiff, making movement increasingly difficult. What he wouldn't give for a good masseuse and a decent bed. There had been no word from the doctor, and tried as he might believe that no news was good news, and the they would have informed him if matters had turned for the worse, he hoped that they would be done soon, he had to update everyone at home, not that he felt up to that either.

His body was tiered weary, he could not remember when last he had actually slept, because face it on these foreign excursions he rarely managed to sleep, one never knew what could happen. More than once he had drifted off only to jerk his head up, and look around the room, wondering why no one had bothered to address the need for accommodations for him, for he was certain he would be there for more than an evening.

He again took a deep breath sitting back and closing his eyes, knowing he should get up should move it would ease his muscles but really did not feel up to it. With his weariness everything sounded louder, which was why he heard it, at first thinking he was imagining it. A voice one he would identify anywhere, speaking Hebrew, but it couldn't be.

His eyes snapped open, his conviction growing the moment he heard the words, NCIS, something Gibbs, followed by a whole string of words he could not translate. His head snapped in the direction of origin and he felt his heart speed up, for there she stood, in the living flesh, Ziva.

He leapt to his feet that seemed to make their way over to her, as if by their own accord.

"Ziva?" he spoke questioningly, still unable to believe it was her, but at the same time simply needing to look at her. It had felt like an eternity since he had last seen her. He noticed the changes, she had gained a bit of weight, seemed softer somehow, if Ziva could seem softer. There was a sense of urgency in her manner but on a deeper level he could see she was somehow at peace, there was a calm. And if it were possible she was even more beautiful than he remembered.

She turned to look at him, her familiar eyes meeting his, confirming his observation, for although her voice carried a node of urgency, concern even, her eyes told him she was at peace, there was a calmness there, something that made him hope, like he has never hoped before; that finally they would have an opportunity to be together. But at the same time a sense of dread overcame him, for if she had found the peace she had been seeking, chances were she could have found it with someone else. He had not been celibate during that time and he could not have expected her to be. They had made no promises, no guarantees to each other. And the longer they had been apart the more it had felt like a good bye, the long permanent one, not so much a farewell, I'll see you soon.

"Tony." She said, her voice… different. Her accent was heavy again but that was understandable with her having been back in Israel as long.

He could not determine if it was due to the strain, or whether it was shock or relief in her voice. She should have known one of them would be there, it was not like Gibbs would go thought something like this alone! There were so many things he wanted to ask her, so many things he wanted to tell her share with her. So much had happened in the time they had been apart, although he suspected Abby must have kept her updated, somehow. "How? Was all he asked, all he could manage to get out.

"Abby." Ziva said as if it was the most logical thing, "…she phoned me the moment it was established where he was going."

"And you?" Tony could understand her loyalty to Gibbs, yet he could not understand how she had come to be there.

Ziva pulled herself up to her full height, once again becoming the Ziva he knew, but he also knew she often did that when she had to deliver news that was not as welcome, and steeled himself for the worst. "I promised her I would be here when she arrived."

Of all the things she could have said to him, that was the last thing he expected. He felt a heaviness a tightness settle around his heart, for even thought it was not likely, he would have liked her to be there to support him, although the shock of her announcement was not lost on him. "Abby is coming here?"

Ziva looked at him, tilting her head as she always did when she tried to figure out whether his words held a different meaning. The action on it's own made him want to reach out and hug her, for some things had not changed.

"You expected anything else?" She asked, "You know how she is about her Gibbs, especially when he is injured."

Tony nodded his head, he had not needed a reminder on that, However it had never necessitated her travelling, although this time it had happened outside the states, thus it would be some time before he was returned. Tony swallowed, he could imagine Abby's turmoil, especially if Gibbs was to die. He too would travel, had travelled halfway around the world to avenge a person, the same person that stood before him.

"And you?" Tony asked, uncertain whether it was the lack of sleep or the surprise of seeing her which had sent his thoughts into a tailspin.

Ziva made to speak, shifted here head as if changing her mind before replying, "I care for him."

Tony nodded, "Don't we all?" He had no idea why he wanted to argue with her, uncertain whether it was fatigue or shock or simply needing to needle her, to establish some kind of… What? Understanding? He did not know, maybe he just needed something more than her sudden appearance in his life again.

Ziva again tilted her head but finally shook it, "I am not going to have that conversation here, " She said sweeping her hand to indicate the hospital waiting area, along with the Mosad agents present. "I understand that you are stressed and tired, but this is not the place or time to start a fight."

Her words shocked him, but also had him nod in acquiesce, he knew that if the circumstances were different then he would not have started anything, although he couldn't remember what he had actually started.

"I have come to check on Gibbs' progress before I collect Abby from the airport. I have spoken to Mosad's director and she has agreed to place Abby and you in my care. Until such time as your documentation arrives. So you are my responsibility."

Tony frowned at that, "They allow that?"

"Not really, but we have a history together," The way she said history confused him, he did not see things that way. "I think they… consider that you would be less likely to try and get away from their people if you were with me."

To some extent Tony agreed with her, although he was too tired to even think of such things. He finally nodded.

"Also, Abby is coming in under emergency visa, she will have less restrictions if I accompany her. Unlike you who still holds a valid visa"

Tony nodded at that, and then shook his head, "I don't have anything with me at the moment."

"It will soon arrive, and as soon as you are cleared you will be allowed to move around without restriction."

Although he knew her words had been meant to ease him, he could not help wonder as to why she was so keen to be rid of him. He chanced a glance to left hand but it was devoid of any accoutrements, however it did not mean that she could not have an attachments somewhere and having a past partner-chum-friend-chum-lover show up could really put a damper on things, he would know, experienced that one before.

He wanted to ask her so many questions, how she had been? What she had been doing? But there was a certain hesitance in her manner that prevented him from asking anything too serious.

"How is he?" Ziva asked, for a moment catching him off guard.

"Oh, you know, functional mute, think his manners might have rubbed off on the hospital staff, because they have not told me anything." He tried to joke but his concern could not be concealed.

She stepped forward, placing her hand on his forearm, "Tony, he is in good hands. This is one of the best hospitals in Israel." Her intention was to comfort him, that he knew, however her touch had the opposite effect, reminding him of different times, when it had been easier to accept comfort from her, without reacting as strongly to her proximity. A time before he knew what it was to truly be with her. Before he discovered how her touch could scorch him, and even though he was tired, his body stirred to her simple touch. The short time they had had together had not been enough to dull the effect, he wondered if a lifetime would be enough, especially if his response whilst tired was anything to go by. He quickly thought of something, anything that would focus away from what he was feeling instead settling on the one subject which would be easy to discuss, "So you have been keeping in touch with Abby?" although he had known they were communicating, although Abby never said anything to him. Sometimes he thought that for all her appearances, Abby was better at keeping secrets than Gibbs.

"Yes. We often phone or email each other." Ziva replied, taking her hand from his arm.

For a moment he felt relieved, and at the same time his arm the area where she had touched felt cold, deprived somehow. "And what do you discuss?" It was the first thing that came to mind, seeing as Abby was often unwilling to share. Their own communication had lessened with time, and cases, and his feeble attempts to move on from what they had shared – for such a brief and intense moment.

"Mostly the team, I know of Bishop."

Tony looked at her not knowing the best response to that, he knew that she knew he was drawn to blonds, and the proximity, the bond that formed when working together, and E.J., and so many other things made it difficult.

"She's married," Was all he could come up with, although he questioned his need to clarify that.

"I know, Abby told me." Ziva calmly replied.

Tony remained silent, not knowing how to reply to that.

"When she phoned me, I though she wanted to catch up, cause she hadn't phoned or contacted this month. But when I heard her voice I knew something was wrong."

"She has always acted as the mother hen of…" but Tony did not get a chance to finish his sentence as Ziva continued.

"I thought something may have happened to you." Her words stunned him, for he could hear the concern in her voice, "Too many people that I care for has died."

"You didn't think it could be Gibbs?" Tony questioned, although his heart was racing and he had difficulty in voicing the question.

She pinched her lips as she shook her head, "He is Gibbs, I think it is difficult to think that something could happen to him."

"Yeah he is, I was there and I still can't believe it." Once again there were a multitude of questions circling his mind, the most prominent one her belief that it could have been him, and her response – what would have happened if it had been him? But all those thoughts were placed on hold as the doors to the surgery swung open, and a doctor called him over. His accent was very pronounced, and he had some difficulty saying what he meant, and Ziva questioned him in Hebrew. The man seemed relieved and quickly spoke to her, although there was some concern in his voice, and from the way Ziva's body stiffened next to him he knew it could not be good. Once they had finished she turned to him.

"He has been moved from the theatre to high care."

"High care?" Tony almost exclaimed.

"The operation went well, they have removed the bullet and managed to re-inflate his lung. They have also reconstructed part of his left knee?" she questioned looking towards the doctor for confirmation. The man nodded before she continued, although he has lost a lot of blood, and is still to wake."

"Why high-care?" Tony demanded.

"There is a chance he may develop pneumonia." The doctor said. "Foreign bacteria and with us working on his lung, it is a precaution." The doctor said.

"When can we see him?" Tony demanded.

"He will not be allowed any visitors until he has woken and we are certain he is out of danger."

Tony made to object although Ziva stopped him by placing her hand on his arm, causing him to look at her. "Come Tony, you should also rest, he is out of surgery, they will look after him. You will also feel better once you have rested."

Tony made to object but Ziva shook her head, simply stating, "Come with me."  
Those were three words he had wanted to hear, for such a long time already. He simply nodded and followed her lead. He knew he could trust her.

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. N.C.I.S. .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** : Things You Can Never Run From – Chapter Three  
 **Disclaimer** : Not mine, I only play for entertainment purposes.  
 **Written** : December 2015  
 **A/N:** I did say this is A/U? … Yeah think I did. If not, well now you know… There are rough waters ahead.  
 **Language** : International English.  
 **Word Count** : 4,557

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. N.C.I.S. .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*

Tony followed Ziva, almost blindly, from the Hospital. Too tired to object about where they were going or rib her about her driving, or the fatal effect it may have on his life. He did not comment on her choice of vehicle, a more sedate SUV than her previous purchases, and merely settled in the passenger's side, leaving the driving and directions up to her. He watched the scenery go by only partially interested, trying to reconcile everything that had happened, and how they had been thrown together.

He had tried to put what they had behind him, what he felt for her, but some things would not be repressed. He could not remember who had said it first, but knew exactly what they had meant when they said; love never dies, it only fades into the background, easily revived, requiring little encouragement. Even with the time spent apart they had not altered, and that was the hardest part to accept.

She was quiet, almost too quiet for Ziva... although he considered that she too could be contemplating the sudden turn of events. She had not sought him out in the intermediate time and that action alone spoke enough of her intent. And were it not for fate having thrown them back together, he was certain their paths would not have crossed again, not willingly.

They needed to talk, although he had no idea how to start a conversation, especially since his own feelings were bubbling just below the surface, and they were distorted by events, stress, which he knew could make things seem more intense.

They pulled into a lot, which caused him to look about in surprise for there were no apartments. He looked at her in question, but did not say anything.

"We will need to get some supplies and you need a change of clothing, yes, you smell rather…. Ripe." She said before reaching for the door handle.

Tony looked as she got out, for a moment taken aback, although he knew she would be frank with him, if not teasing, it was one of the things he had always appreciated of her… and it was most likely the truth. He quickly got out and said over the roof of the SUV. "But I can't buy any clothes, I don't have my wallet with me."

"I will forward you the money, you can pay me back when your things arrive." She calmly answered as she closed the door, waiting for him to do the same so she could lock the car.

Tony closed the door, but felt an instinctive need to stall, not liking the idea of her buying him clothes it was too familiar too much like they were in a relationship. "I can't."

"I will not have you return to the hospital like that," She said pointing at him. "I will be considered as an ungracious hostess." She wanted to say something more but then shook her head as she turned from the vehicle.

"And we can't have that now," Tony bit, suddenly feeling irked at her attitude, so much time had passed and she wanted to come across as a gracious hostess.

She stopped and turned towards him, flatly stating, "The only thing those clothes are good for is the fire."

Tony looked at himself, long since having forgotten about his state of dress. His instinctive defense of his choice of clothing was quickly halted when he again took in the state of his attire. There were patches of blood on his clothes that, had dried and mingled with the dust, sweat and grime. She was right, he was not fit to be seen. th

"Come." She commanded again turning from him and starting towards the mall.

"Nothing fancy," He insisted, uncertain to what it would cost him, he has not kept abreast of the exchange rate.

"I'm certain a pair of denims and a shirt would suffice for now." She started, almost adding as an afterthought when he again caught up with her, "…along with some toiletries."

Tony wanted to say something in his defense, but he could not even remember the last time he had taken a decent shower, one where he did not have to be on the alert for possible terrorists.

"Abby said she will be bringing your and Gibbs' go-bags with her." Ziva said as they approached the entrance to the mall.

Tony noticed how several people gave him a sidewise glance but refrained from commenting, even to others. "They will not object to my appearance?" Tony asked, hesitantly, knowing that back at home the security would already have detained him.

"They have seen worse." Ziva replied, matter-of-factly. "You tend to forget that Israel is in constant conflict with the Palestinians. And although we manage to prevent most attacks there are some that come through, with unpleasant consequences." It was delivered with her usual matter of fact tone, and Tony knew better than to oppose her.

They entered the mall and they made their way to a grocer store. He pushed the cart, leaving her free to chose what they needed, again it felt a little too domesticated for him, and again no one commented on his appearance.

When they arrived at the fresh produce section Tony looked at it in confusion. "I thought Israel was a desert, where does all the green stuff come from?"

Ziva took a deep breath before answering, something he knew indicated that she was growing impatient with him, "Just because Israel is a desert does not mean that nothing grows here. We produce all of our food and even export to countries like South Africa."

Tony only nodded his head, not wanting to start an argument with her. They finished up and she took him to one of the apparel stores, where the sales assistant looked him up and down before turning to Ziva, raising an eyebrow. She addressed him in Hebrew before turning to Tony. "I will leave you to his attendance while I pick up a few other things. He will ensure you have what you need." Before again turning to the man and saying something in Hebrew. The man nodded and turned to Tony and in a heavily accented English asked him his sizes.

Tony watched as Ziva left and then turned to the man, answering his questions. The man in turn produced the clothing, as well as under garments socks and a new pair of shoes. Tony looked down at his feet for a moment and realized that the pair he had on were in serious need of a clean as well. He tried on everything and pointed to that which fitted. Once he had made his selection the man took the goods and added a second set of each before bagging it for him, Tony made to object but the man said, "As by instruction of the lady."

Tony knew it would be fruitless to fight with the sales man. It also made it difficult for him to calculate the currency conversion he tried to convert the currency so that he knew what he would be repaying Ziva, but his mind was too tired.

She appeared some time later and again spoke to the man, before telling Tony they could go.

Tony looked at her, not understanding what she had said or how the goods will be paid for, "Ziva shook her head as she spoke, "It will be sent to the accountant, my father often shopped here, they know where to send the bill." She then gestured for him to precede her and they left the store.

"You have an accountant now?" Tony asked, somewhat confused.

"With the death of my father, and as sole remaining heir, I inherited several properties and several concerns, that I am now responsible for. My father was never one to, as they say; put his eggs in one bucket."

"Basket," Tony automatically corrected.

"Yes that is it. The accountant takes care of the payments, while the estate agent takes care of the rental places. It is only logical to have these people see to matters. It took me some time to come to…. grips?" She asked, hesitantly, and he nodded in response before she continued. "…with it all. But they seem to manage themselves now. I simply have to meet with the various people once a month."

The calm manner with which she had said it let Tony know that it had most likely been those responsibilities that had kept her in Israel, she had always been one to do as duty required.

They again got in the vehicle and Ziva drove them to what he suspected was one of the properties she mentioned, although it not as lavish as he would have anticipated, she also offered no explanation.

He followed her to the door, which she unlocked before entering. "Please forgive the dust, I have not had time to open it properly for guests." She said as he entered.

Tony looked around the area, taking in the furniture still covered with sheets. She led him farther into the house, pointing to a room, "You can shower there."

"Don't you need to turn on the water heater first?" He asked, because even though he was dirty he had no intention of taking a cold shower.

Ziva turned to look at him, "This is Israel, Tony, solar panels are as good as compulsory. The geyser will have hot water."

Tony frowned for a moment, then made for the bathroom.

"There should be towels and soap in the one cupboard, I think there may be some disposable razors as well." Ziva said although her voice sounded distant.

He looked through the cupboards and called back, "Found them." Then turned to the mirror. For a moment closing his eyes, not liking the sight that greeted him, and then started shedding the dusty, bloodstained clothes, and turned on the water. Within several moment the water started heating, then turned hot, just as she said it would, and he adjusted the temperature. He stepped under the spray and allowed the water to sluice the dirt and debris from his body, if only his troubles could be washed away as easily. He washed, not really paying much attention to anything, feeling somewhat better when he stepped out, although his body remained weary. He dried himself off and again looked in the mirror, decided against shaving only to realize he had not bothered to bring any clothes with him.

He tied the towel around his waist to preserve some modesty as he stepped out of the bathroom, although she had seen him in less.

The house silent, which set his heart racing, although he remained uncertain where she would be doing and what was net to happen. He had been so used to relying on her instinct when they had been partners that he hadn't though to question her. The thought that she was not there, that she had left him there while she tended to other matters frightened him. She was familiar, the only constant in the sea of turmoil he found himself in, something he needed.

"Ziva!" He called, his anxiety not quite masked.

"In here." Her voice came from one of the rooms, not too far from where he stood, and he followed it. She was in one of the bedrooms, the sheets had all been removed, and she must have placed fresh linen on the bed for there was a pile of linen in the one corner, which she was collecting together. The bags containing his clothes lay on the bed. He took a moment to watch her, in a sense burning the image to his mind. It had been a side of her he had rarely encountered.

She tuned, having gathered up all the sheets, and appeared visibly taken aback by his appearance. And it somehow helped to know that she was not indifferent to him, or not as indifferent as she appeared. As much as he knew they needed to talk, he knew from her demeanor she was not ready to talk, not openly, not willingly about what had transpired between them. And it frightened him, because he had no idea how long he would be there, how much time together they would have this time.

"This is your room, you should rest. I will wake you in time to collect Abby from the airport." Ziva said then at first moved towards him, which first confused him, because her words sounded so much as if she was leaving him, only for him to realize he was still standing in the doorway.

"Ziva," he said as she gestured with her head for him to move aside. She looked at him, for the first time in his eyes, and there was something there he could not make out, he had often said her eyes spoke for her –when her voice would not, but this time he could not make any sense about what she was really feeling.

"Yes Tony." Her voice was neutral to the point, and he knew it would not be a good time to discuss matters, she had first to sort through her thought, but he also did not have time to wait for her to come to a point where she was willing to talk.

"Thank you," he said instead, gesturing to the room, to indicate everything, hoping she would understand.

"You would have done the same for me." She again delivered in a flat, even tone, which told him there were greater battles being fought in her head.

He looked at her for several moments and then stepped aside allowing her to leave. He then moved to the bed, emptying the contents of the bags on it and going though them. He selected some underwear and a t-shirt that had also been added without his knowing. He pulled it over his head, the new smell tingling in his nose. He liked to wash things before wearing them, but given the circumstance he could not, should not complain.

He settled on the bed, which felt surprisingly comfortable to his weary body that relaxed within moments. He though sleep would be long in coming, expected things to swirl around in his mind as they always seemed to, but he instead felt himself drift off welcoming the abyss, uncertain whether it was the knowledge that she was there, that he was safe, that allowed him to drop his guard enough.

He had no idea how long he had slept, or how it was that someone was tugging on his shoulder, he would not sleep as deeply… unless he'd been drugged, his body felt weary still but strong enough to put up a fight, thus he reacted. The though of Gibbs' whereabouts, of their assignment, were first most on his mind. He grabbed the hand and shifted in such a way that he would be poised above his attacker, a move Ziva had taught him.

His sudden action must have thrown the person off guard, unprepared, and at the same time her scent registered with him, a scent he would recognize anywhere. But the move was too far and instead of pinning her he simply rolled over her, His body instinctively adjusting to hers. "Ziva?" It had been months, many months since he had uttered her name in such a manner, low, sleepy, lazy, feeling at the same time happy. He opened his eyes, a smile tugging on his lips as he looked down at her. He knew that had she wanted she could have flung him from her, could have hurt him, yet she had chosen not to. For a moment he saw the change in her eyes, the sudden flair of desire, but then it was gone. Yet she remained still, allowed him to fully wake, possibly having perceived that he was no threat to her safety.

He looked at her and softly whispered, "This brings back memories."

Ziva only rolled her eyes, "I came to wake you. It is almost time to pick up Abby from the airport." Her voice was flat, not the coy, teasing tone he would have liked and he willed his body not to respond. But some memories were more powerful than his will alone, and he felt the stirrings, hoped se didn't, and moved from her.

"I'll get ready" he said once he'd gained his feet, holding his hand out to help her up. They had shared so many moments like that that it seemed routine, but at the same time difficult.

Ziva took his hand and he pulled her up, before letting go, watching as she moved towards the door, but then called her, "Ziva."

"What is it Tony?" but from her tone he could hear she was not as unaffected as she appeared.

"We need to talk."

She nodded, "I know."

Ben Gurion was busy as Tony looked about for Abby, her flight having shown as landed.

Ziva took him by the arm and lead him off to the side, "She is traveling under special visa, they would have taken her to a different waiting area."

Tony followed as she walked through a separate set of doors, noting how the guards did not even move to stop her. "I though you quit Mossad.

"Being the previous director's daughter has some privileges, Tony." She said as the moved into a more quiet and secluded area.

A familiar squeal was all warning they received, and both braced for the body-slam hug that was most likely to follow, however Ziva was the one to receive it, jolting her entire body. For the slightest moment he felt envious of Abby, that she had the freedom to be as spontaneous with Ziva. The hug lasted for several moment before Abby pulled back to look at Ziva. Tony could see the bone weariness that was there, just below the surface. Something Abby had always hidden under her Caff Pow! and her buoyant spirit, but without either she looked every bit as tired and concerned as he knew she would be. Her eyes red and swollen, her makeup smudged, so he did the only thing that seemed natural, although he needed it as much as she did and opened her arms to her. She willingly stepped into his arms, he felt her take a deep breath as his arms closed around her. Her weary, "How is he?" was almost lost.

"He's pulled through surgery," Tony said more calmly than he felt. "…they had him in ICU before we left the hospital."

She pulled back, and he let her go as she said, more firmly, "I want to see him."

"I don't know if they will let you." Ziva said, having reached out to rub Abby's arm, a action that seemed foreign somehow, not something she would usually have done.

"I have to see him, I have to know if he's okay." Abby said, her voice sounded as if she was lost, confused.

"We'll see what we can arrange." Tony said, reassuringly, pinning Ziva with a stern glance. Ziva held up her hands. Was she not the one who told him earlier about Abby and _"her Gibbs,"_ how could she be as tactless?

Ziva turned from them and addressed one of the officials, then signing a series of forms before gesturing for them to precede her from the area. Tony picked up his to go-bag and Abby's larger case, however Abby refused to let go of Gibbs' go-bag, her knuckles showing their whites when Ziva tried to take it from her.

They got into the vehicle and Ziva first drove them to the hospital, where she had a heated argument with the nurse on staff, who in turn summoned the doctor. Ziva again explained the situation to the doctor, who looked at Abby and then to Ziva in disbelief. Ziva said a several things in Hebrew before the doctor nodded in agreement. Ziva returned to them, but Tony could tell from the expression on her face that whatever news she had received from the doctors was not good. He could even sense Abby stiffen next to him, a small, disbelieving, "No." escaped her lips as she looked at Ziva in expectation.

Ziva took a deep breath before she spoke, and Tony felt his heart drop to his feet even before she said the words. "There have been some …complications– " she started, but was cut short by Abby's, "What kind of complications?"

Ziva clenched her hands before continuing, "Gibbs has not woken after the operation, they have moved him to high care," Abby made to speak but ton lifted his hand to silence her, as Ziva continued. "He is in no immediate danger–"

"I need to see him." Abby again interrupted Ziva.

"They do not want anyone near him at the moment, they are trying to determine if the coma he is in will only be temporary, or if there is something more serious."

"I don't care I need to see him." Abby insisted.

Ziva again took a deep breath, "I have told them that you work with him, that you are a scientist, although the doctor did not believe me, and that you are his next of kin you will understand what decisions need to be made." Abby looked at Ziva, shocked, and made to say something however Ziva continued, "So they will allow you to see him, to help determine the prognoses." Abby seemed to recover at that. "I know how close you and Gibbs are, and I may have overstated your role in his life but I know you would want to see him." Ziva continued before pointing to the doctor, "He will take you, but we cannot come with you. They want to limit the exposure he has to contaminates."

Abby nodded.

"Abby," Ziva said as the goth walked past her, causing Abby to turn and to look at her, "Expect the worse."

"What!" Abby said, shocked.

"That way what you find will be easier to stomach," Ziva continued.

Tony cringed, it was not the best advice Ziva had ever given, but given her training it was not totally unexpected.

Abby nodded and restarted, looking directly at the doctor. The doctor proceeded to ask her several questions.

"What is he doing?" Tony asked.

"Establishing her authenticity."

"She's Abby."

"There are many who will try to impersonate others, in hope of gaining access to… important patients." Ziva started, then turned towards him. "If anything happens to Gibbs, now, there will be a lot of restriction between NCIS and Mosad."

"You mean dissonance." Tony automatically corrected.

"Yes, that"

They watched as Abby finished answering the doctor's immediate questions, saw him gesture for her to follow him. They again took up occupancy of the chairs in the waiting area. Ziva's phone buzzed and she checked it, typing a message before firing it off again, and although he was curious to it's contents, he knew better than to ask. They settled on the chairs, the silence between tem comfortable at first, although it steadily grew heavy with anticipation, and Ziva shifted uncomfortably more than once.

Sometime later one of the nurses came to them and addressed Ziva in Hebrew. Once the nurse had finished Ziva looked at Tony, "Abby refuses to leave Gibbs."

"That's no surprise." Tony said a heavy sigh in his voice.

"They want one of us to go and fetch her."

Tony closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath, he did not feel up to fighting with Abby, to be honest he had no idea how he would react to the sight.

"I will go, you are still too tired." Ziva finally said turning to the nurse and addressing her in Hebrew.

Tony reached out and grabbed her arm, only too aware of the tingles that ran up his hand at the touch, "You don't need to."

"I can communicate better with the nurses, I may need their help."

He nodded, "Let me know if you need my help."

"I will." She said as she pulled from his grasp, the room feeling suddenly empty, devoid, as it so often did when she left.

Quite some time later they returned, Abby's profile downcast unwilling to speak or even look at him. He looked at Ziva expecting some explanation however she cave him none, thus he could only imagine what might have occurred.

The left the hospital in that same silence. It was only when they were in the car that he spoke up, "So what now."

"Abby may return tomorrow, _if_ she refrains from her behavior today." Ziva said as she turned out of the Hospital.

Tony remained silent for some time, watching the passing scenery before asking, "So,

how is he?"

"His lung has re-inflated, his knee will take time and a lot of therapy before he could run again. He is pale but breathing on his own." Ziva flatly replied.

Abby's silence on the matter was indication enough that whatever had occurred between the two was enough to warrant the silent treatment. He would talk to her later, alone.

They arrived back at Ziva's house, and collected up the luggage before making for the front door. There was the welcoming aroma of cooking that greeted them, and Tony for a moment thought it was wistful thinking, however when Ziva opened the door, the place seemed magically transformed. Although Ziva's tense movements were not lost to him as they moved into the reception area. She called out in Hebrew, and within moments three young girls two of them on the brink of womanhood appeared. The moved over to Ziva and quickly embraced her in succession.

"These are my …distant…. Cousins, on my fathers side, Neta's oldest daughter's children, I asked them to come and help."

Mere moments later another woman appeared in the doorway, carrying a young infant dressed in yellow. She was unmistakably the girls' mother.

Ziva moved towards her, "This is Alesha, their mother and my nice." Ziva said as she drew the attention of the young infant that Alesha held. The little one held out its arms in expectation of being taken. Ziva took the infant, the sight of her holding a little one seemed somehow intriguing to him. It seemed fitting, something he would not mind. He watched as the little one's fingers wrapped around Ziva's one, watched as her lips made a loving smile. Ziva did not look up as she spoke, "And this is my daughter Talleigh."

Emptying a bucket of ice water would have less of an effect on him, he was going to be sick, couldn't breathe couldn't focus. Abby looked from Ziva to Tony, uncertain. It was indication enough that Abby had not known of the baby before hand.

"How old is she," Abby asked, stepping closer.

"She is a little over ten months."

Tony counted back, adding the gestation period, thinking he had got it wrong, then felt his entire body go cold. The room seem too small, the walls were closing in it was too much he needed to get out needed fresh air needed time to comprehend the actual meaning. He was deaf to anything else, it could not be… surly she wouldn't have. The baby could not be his.

*·.·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·. N.C.I.S. .·´¯`·.·* *·.·´¯`·.·*


End file.
